Beast Unleashed (RE-UPLOAD)
by Putz1212
Summary: This is my reupload for the draft "Beast Unleashed". It will differ a bit from the old summary, but I hope it gets more favs than the other one. Some elements are from some games, the most obvious being Sonic Unleashed. And yes, there will be other characters besides the main heroes. Some new, some old.
1. Chapter 1: New Start

Prologue

"Gahhhh! When can I think of a perfect plan to build my empire?!" roared Eggman. "Have you tried building stronger robot engines?" exclaimed Orbot. " Orbot, I've spent years trying to invent killer robots to crush that arrogant blue rat, only to be clumped back into scrap metal….HOW CAN I KEEP TRYING?!" Orbot continued repairing the damaged Metal Sonic. "Well, there`s a website that has information on the most diabolical schemes, maybe it can help with your "problem"." Eggman quickly pulled up the internet and began searching the website. As he looked at ideas for a plan, he saw an even bigger suggestion. He grinned and stroked his mustache as he read the scheme. "Yes, yes, perfect! I will use this to complete my empire!" cried Eggman as he laughed maniacally.

Another of the robots went down as Sonic pounced on the heads of Eggman`s fleet. "It was real fun playing with you guys, but I gotta go!" called Sonic as he sped off too catch Eggman. Sonic continued to take down some of his minions, but a large hand grabbed him by the quills and came face to face with Eggman. "Hohoho! Looks like you just accepted your fate, hedgehog!" Sonic smirked as he pulled out the seven emeralds and burst through Eggman`s armor as Super Sonic. The chase went on as Sonic destroyed each of the fleet ships and chased down Eggman to his vessel. Eggman fell to the floor as Sonic made him beg for mercy. "S-S-Sonic! P-Please! I don`t mean to be evil, I was born that way! Please d-don`t finish me!" "Wow, never imagined you would give up so easily, Eggman. Normally you're not someone who regrets." Eggman smiled under his spot as he pushed a button on his console. "Oh, I've haven`t given up just yet. Ha!" A prison cage entrapped Sonic, making the infinite power disappear as Eggman used the energy to start up his gun. Anxiousness filled Sonic`s chest while he watched. While the continents floated and Sonic lost his strength to do anything, he felt strange . The kicking pain continued, leading to a deep grunt until he couldn`t take it. "ARROOOOH!" The last thing Sonic heard was Eggman cheering victoriously and the starting of machines before blacking out.

"Uggh…." mumbled Sonic. He slowly rubbed his head in pain while standing up. Sonic first observed the forest around him with what appeared to be the sun rising in the horizon. Sonic stared at the light before an agonizing shock took over, his teeth ached, the shaggy fur got smoother, and his hands retracted the claws and replaced his usual hands. "What the..? What the heck was that all about? Damn, All I remember is Eggman..." He shook his head and started running at full speed in thought. 'Maybe I can ask Tails what's happening. I should probably find the Hideout.'

"I know this wasn't a normal tremor from nearby… It's detecting weird signals all around!" Tails explained as he picked up on his computer. "Signals? What signals?" questioned an insistent echidna. "It doesn't say, but the signals are going haywire!" observed Tails. "I just wonder where Sonic is." Said a worried Amy. "Don't worry too much, Amy. Sonic usually knows how to get back here without a problem, so this isn't uncommon." told Tails. Amy looked out the window expectantly. "I know, it's just that we don't know **where** he could be..."

Wind breezed as a blur whizzed around the village, hoping to find a route to Hideout. Even after letting go of some of his worries, his worry about what happened that morning stayed put. 'Guess I can have a little fun while I'm here…" Sonic hopped from roof to roof, taking off from a wall. Hearing the townspeople happily root his name had him give fist bumps as he went by. Memories flooded his mind, the times where he would race like this while taking down Egghead and his useless contraptions. A few minutes passed, and he had already reached the end of the town and by the entrance to the forest. He looked down from his perch, a group of Eggrobos, Motobugs, and other Badniks chasing tiny critters around. Sonic curled into a ball and rammed into one, knocking it on its side. "Come and get some, boltbrains!" The Badniks soon were all crumpled to the ground like wrinkled paper. Sonic took a glance at the slowly setting sun. "Now that that`s taking cared of I gotta find the gang, or else."

 **I'm sorry guys! I had forgotten that my PC hadnt saved my draft. Forgive me! Anywho, Finally heres the story! Make sure to fav this story. It took me some time to slightly change some things in both the story. I'll probably update this between Sat\Sun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Other Troubles

The sun had already left the breezy skies, leaving the moon to give off a dim glow. Sonic felt weird, so he went to relax for a while. This feeling continued through dinner and all afterwards. He remembered how worried his pals were the first step in the door. "Sonic! Where were you? We thought Eggman actually caught you!" asked Tails. "Why didn't you invite us? We could've totally knocked Eggman out!" exclaimed Knuckles. "Yeah! Why didn`t you?!" said Amy. Sonic rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys said you would take care of things down here." Besides their storm of questions, they were relieved. Sonic decided to chill in his room, but was hard due to the pangs in his abdomen. "Maybe I ate too quickly." He waited for some time, but none of the feelings disappeared. He tossed and turned in his bed while trying to find a comfortable position. Shortly after he fell into a short doze, waking up to sharp strips of pain. Sonic was in a cold sweat, trying to make it to the bathroom. Even after taking Tylenol, Sonic leaned onto his chair panting. His hands turned numb, and Sonic wondered if it was his imagination that they were a few inches bigger. That pain burned into his blood and muscles, enlarging his arms that were always so skinny. Thick hair covered the bulky limbs, spreading to his body. His gloves were gone, nails growing pointed ends. Sonic's ears twisted and turned, as if someone was pulling on them. Sonic almost wanted to tug his teeth out to stop the pain that now took place in. Minutes passed, and finally the numbness eased. Stumbling, He reached for something to regain balance and almost broke his desk. The mirror was right next to him, so his reflection stared back at him. He had an almost muscular shape, showing oversized hands and claws. Shaggy hair covered every part of him besides his muzzle and hands. Sonic didn`t have time to react as he blacked out yet again.

"Freedom Fighters! Attack!" The group jumped into battle, attacking the things invading the small village. These were monster-like, with fangs and power. "Geez! What are these guys, anyway?" asked a walrus. "Whatever they are, we won`t let them reach Knothole." Told a chipmunk. Sally wished Sonic was back so he could lend a hand like always. "Sally! Zis one is headed for ze castle!" Antione cried. Rushing, she sliced through each, and the monster stopped a few feet and disappeared to dust. "I think that's the last of em, Sally-girl." Bunnie called from above. "Good. More of these things would be overwhelming." A shadow stepped slowly towards them from the dust. The group prepared themselves, but relaxed as a voice accompanied the shape. "No need to attack, princess. I`ve already tussled with a few." Sally tensed as the shape became familiar. "Rouge?" The bat poised near. "Hello, Princess. Long time no see."

"What do ya mean, the line`s down?! I have a dozen calls since this morning`s earthquake and you're not helpin, buddy!" Vector slammed the phone down while staying focused on his work. "Hey, Vector? The other phone`s ringing again!" called Charmy. "Then you answer it! I'm busy!" Espio emerged from his cubicle and picked up. "Hello? Knuckles?!" Charmy burst through, not noticing he knocked over Vector`s stacked pile of documents. "Knuckles? What does he want?" Vector grumbled, taking the phone from them. "Hello? What is it?" He paused. "Huh? Angel Island? What happened?" Espio and Charmy gave nervous glances. "Oh. Well, stay tight. We'll be there soon enough!" Vector said as he hung up. "What did he say?" Charmy asked. "Eggman chained Angel Island into the ocean. He needs us ASAP about something for the Master Emerald." Espio widened his eyes. "Eggman?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Tails breaks the news

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" He heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Huh? Wha? What`s the matter?" Sonic jolted up from his spot, looking around. He glanced at his hands, briefly remembering whatever happened last night, but not really. He carefully but quickly went over to open the door. "Sonic! Er... Were you napping on the floor?" Tails asked. Sonic shuffled his feet, thinking of an answer. "Uh, well… I must've fallen when I woke up." Tails raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "I was calling you to tell that Angel Island is chained to the ocean!" Sonic widened his eyes and started out his room. "Did you hear anything about Eggman?" he questioned. "Knuckles said that he saw Badniks horde the island. So it could be." They spent the morning patrolling the town, and checking up on the Freedom Fighters. Sonic was surprised to see just Sally at HQ. "Sal! How've you been?" Sonic greeted the princess. "Oh! Sonic! We heard you returned a while after the tremors." The two stood awkwardly, not looking at each other leaving Tails to break the silence. "Sally! Are the others here? We could need them now. Knuckles needs help." "Oh, right. They're on border patrol. I mean, I could send some of them with you. Rouge came by, though she just needed directions." Answered Sally. "He might be setting base on there. I saw what happened up close. Eggman did something that we don`t know. Plus he`s always been aimed towards controlling Angel Island." Sonic explained. Tails looked thoughtful for a minute then sprinted back to the workshop. "Tails? Where you goin?" Sonic called as he and Sally followed him. "If Eggman took Angel Island right after what Sonic thought he saw, there has to be something going on." Tails said. Sally shook her head. "We fought something last night, could it also be something related to Eggman?"

"Hey! Sonic! Where are you heading?!" called a pink hedgehog. "Trouble at Angel Island. Don`t worry. We'll be fine. Next time you come, you can get all the action." Told Sonic as he hopped onboard the Tornado 1. "But you can`t just leave when you just came back home yesterday! Hey!" Amy grunted in protest as the engine started. "Fine! I won`t protect you next time!" she fussed. Sonic gave a reassuring smile as the plane headed off. Sonic breathed out in relief once they reached the sky. "Hopefully we can make it before sunset." Said Tails. Sonic felt his chest tighten of whatever was left of the memory of the pain from last night. He vaguely thought of the second-short view of himself before he had become unconscious. He remembered something like hair, defined muscles, and others he couldn`t make out. Will it happen again? "Sonic? You okay?" Tails voice brought him back, a worried look hinted in the cub`s face. "I'm alright bud. Just thinking." Hopefully its just a one night thing. Probably sickness. He hoped so.

The planet was a mess. Effected and damaged severely, fog covered half the globe, giving a darkish hue. Yet the other slim half gave a glowed hue. Whenever Sonic and crew figure out Eggman's motives, they needed to jump into action quickly.

 **Hey, so... I know not much is going on. I've been busy with life and stuff. Hope you understand. Always make sure to review, fav, follow, all that good jazz.**

 **Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4: Teeth,claws, and generators

Sonic hadn`t expected Angel Island to be chained down to the ocean, with the Master Emerald being the power source for the construction site of Eggman`s base. "I can`t believe it! Eggman tied down this place and used your hunk of rock to power his stuff!" Sonic said. Knuckles, on the other hand, was ticked off. "Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll show him who the boss of this island is!" he grunted. Soon Sonic went with Tails to the site. Tails thought of a way to destroy it, while Sonic stayed on guard. "Be careful Tails." warned Sonic. "It doesn't seem like we can destroy it now, the Master Emerald is inside the site, protected by Eggman. It doesn't look safe to do it. Plus counting there's bombs laden underneath here." Tails informed. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "So? Why can't we just dig them out?" he asked. "It'd cause a massive hole in the earth." Tails said slowly. Sonic sighed, not yet knowing what to tell Knuckles. The sun was setting over the horizon, making that familiar pang inside him erupt. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails asked. The hedgehog shook his head, not wanting to worry his little bro again. "I'm fine, bud. Just a little tired."

Sonic didn`t want this. He never imagined this would happen. The evening was normal as usual, Knuckles didn`t take the news too lightly though. He became deep in troubled thought, a notable sign that he was anxious. Night fell, and that`s where it happened. Sonic was just settling in for a rest, but stopped when light engulfed him. The pain from the other night came back, but less rough. Before long, Sonic saw what he had become last night. "How… How did this happen?!" he coughed, surprised at the gruff voice that came with the werewolf-like appearance. For a split second, Sonic wanted to tell Tails, but decided for best to keep it to himself. "If I tell the gang, they'll only worry more. They might not even recognize me as…THIS." He reached for his bag, his arm stretching in the process. "Woah… Weird." Sonic didn't feel like resting now, he just wanted to get away from his problems briefly. He quietly zipped the tent flap open, and hearing Tails light snores in the other tent made him relax. Running into the lush forest brought his old adrenaline back, the late night sounds echoed through his ears and the moon reflected off the lake`s surface. This brought him to reach for the zip line, slightly dented with his weight. Skirting the plateau ended his run, stopping near the wide, bloated moon. "Maybe it`s not as bad. Whatever you do Eggman, well find you. You can`t hide your scheme forever."

"Whaddya mean, 'It's broken apart?" roared Eggman. "Your hasty actions led "Dark Gaia" to reawaken prematurely, making it`s fragments disperse throughout the globe, but of course you never thought of that." Orbot remarked. "Quiet! So what if it was awakened early, how can it restore itself?!" Eggman demanded as he grunted in frustration. "Perhaps you could set regional generators, meaning they would be able to collect the scattered remains of Dark Gaia together, you could move to plan 1B." suggested Orbot. "Fine, Fine! Whatever gets me quicker to building Eggmanland!" Eggman dismissed, commanding his Eggrobos to work. "I won`t let Sonic win, **not** this time!" Eggman growled.

 **I probably won`t be updating next week since I have personal matters to take care of. As always, PLEASE make sure to fav and follow, it helps this story a ton if you do. It encourages me to write more if you can share this.**

 **Later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan

**Wow.**

 **I haven't updated this story in god knows how long. For a long while I lost inspiration due to school, moving, and just exhaustion. It is now 2018, I'm surprised the ones who followed from the start are still here. I promise I'll get back in the groove of things in the following weeks. Without further ado, here's the chapter I promised on finishing, but never dished out. Thank you.**

"So? What's the plan on getting this creep away from my island?" Knuckles grumbled the next morning. Tails was tracking coordinates on his Miles Electric. "Well, judging by the large area of construction, it must be a heavily guarded area." Knuckles huffed. "No duh. How about a way to weaken the defense systems?" Tails furrowed his brow. "There's no way to weaken it physically. I'll try to see if I can get through the computer systems, but I can't guarantee anything yet." Knuckles rubbed his temple. "We can't just do nothing either way." Tails put down his device and looked around. "Have you seen Sonic? He's been gone all morning." Knuckles just shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he's out on a run? He seemed kinda stressed." Tails frowned. He was concerned for his friend. Ever since he had returned, he hasn't seemed himself. "I just hope he'll talk to me is all."

Things were tense back at Castle Acorn. The guards were still shaken by the tremors and the animals that have been reportedly appearing after sundown. The Freedom Fighters had been trying to make sense of things, and the King was at work trying to take control. "So you say Angel Island has been captured under Eggman's forces?" King Max asked his daughter. "Yes. Sonic and Tails are searching the island. We still don't know what fuels these attacks at night, but all we can assume is that Eggman has some sort of connection." Sally explained. King Max drummed his fingers on his desk. "Didn't that spy from earlier state that there were two bases located in Aquatic Hill and Sandopolis? We could send some of our agents to infiltrate." Sally had a better idea. "My group could scout it out. Rotor's pretty good at the tech stuff, Bunnie has enough strength to be defense, and Antoine… is good at handling a saber." The King was hesitant about this idea. "Are you sure you don't want to have extra backup with you? If anything happens, I want to make sure someone is well enough to take over." Sally reassured the old chipmunk. "If something happens, I'll message the guards to come over for help." She began to leave, Max put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful out there." Sally smiled. "Dad, I'll be fine. We've done this many times before. I've gotten good at situations like these." King Max chuckled. "I suppose. Good luck Sally."

Sonic hated keeping things from his friends, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble than what has been happening as of late. Nobody but him knew of his other self. The wind brushed his spines, giving him some sort of relaxation. Then he realized. "Shoot! I've been out here for hours! Tails is probably looking everywhere for me!" He got up and accelerated towards camp. "And being out here is worrying enough too!" Sonic blazed through the jungle, everything going past him in a blur. The biggest priority was to stop Eggman, while he was out here doing nothing. " Tails must've thought up of something by now. I **will** find out what Eggman's up to!"


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions & Solutions

Sonic rushed back to camp, breezing through the jungle of the island, with slight worry. "I've been out here all night, leaving my friends. I hope they were okay without me."

He came to a screeching halt when he heard leaves rustling. Sonic quickly his behind a rock formation, peeking slightly over. Out came of the bushes was a Dark Legion group. Sonic eased and listened in on the conversation.

"You all know what to do, guard the parameters of the base, and collect a sample of the Master Emerald." The leader instructed his comrades. Most of them nodded in understanding, with one chiming in. "Will we need to look out for the Guardian?"

"Yes, do not let him interfere. You know of his abilities." They marched on, passing the rock Sonic was crouching out. He felt the coast was clear a few minutes after, and emerged.

"No doubt Eggman's going to put use on that energy, which means it will be a threat back home and elsewhere. No way I'm letting that happen!" Sonic started dashed back to camp. "I gotta let Tails and Knux know, or that Emerald's power falls in the Empire's hands!"

"You say you accessed the database? I guess that's a step up for us." Vector said on the Miles Electric. "I might be able to temporarily disable it, but I'm still working on it." Tails explained. "We're going to do work here. How are you all holding up over there?" Knuckles asked.

"Ok for the most part, these calls are driving me up the wall though." Vector chuckled. "Yeah, Vector almost lost his cool this morning! I told him his anger's gonna make him age faster!" Charmy piped up, followed by a grumble from the crocodile.

"We're waiting for Sonic to return, wherever he is. Where's Su?" Knuckles peered at the feed. "Out scouting. We heard there's been monsters coming out lately, so we've been out here since yesterday evening looking out." Vector said, pushing Charmy back.

"I've heard of those monsters. They attacked near New Mobotropolis. I wonder what powers them to rampage every night..." Tails turned around, hearing a blast approaching. The blue blur stopped, dust kicking up at the sudden motion. The dust cleared to reveal Sonic.

"Sonic! Where have you been? You left without telling us!" Knuckles scowled. "Sorry about that, I wasn't tired last night, so I went to stretch my legs." Tails stood up, eying Sonic. "We were worried, we thought you got lost."

"I'm sorry, bud. I needed wind in my spines. You know how I hate staying in one place." Sonic forced a smile. Even with the explanation, Tails still felt concerned. "Hello? Are you still there?" Vector's voice rose from the Miles Electric.

"Yeah, we're here. Sonic just got back." Tails said. Sonic looked ready to say something to them, so Tails wrapped up the call. "Well, be careful. With Eggman's forces planted everywhere, you never know what could happen."

"Sure will. Talk to ya later!" The call cut, with Sonic able to tell them what he saw. "Turns out we've got the Legion bringing more goons to the island. They want to gather energy from the Master Emerald."

"Not on my watch they don't!" Knuckles growled. "Did you see where they're heading?" Tails asked. "I saw them going towards there," Sonic pointed to the metal structure some miles back. "They are going to the Emerald shrine too, so we'd better get moving."

"I'll teach them not to lay their paws on my Emerald!" Knuckles pounded his fists. "Tails, you said you could hack into their database, right? That should have something of value we need to see." Tails stuttered. "W-Well, yeah. I suppose so. Wouldn't hurt to try."

"Sweet! I'm feeling in the mood to go after a Egg Legion group!" Sonic smirked. Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, his brows furrowed. "Sonic, you've been acting a little off. If you still are feeling shaken from yesterday, you can tell me y'know."

Sonic looked at him, nervously trying to reassure his friend. "I'm fine Tails. There are other people affected by the earthquakes, and I just wanna help them all." Tails stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess you're right. This island and other places need someone to help, and there's nobody like our team to save them."

"Yeah, basically." Sonic let out a laugh and lead his team away from camp into the forest. "The world looks to us for help, and we're gonna be there to give it to them."

"Orbot, can you give a report on the status of the Legion?" Eggman ordered. "The regional Legions are at work, sir. Angel Island is secured, and others are ready to do the same." Orbot said.

"Good. Once I harness the power of the deity of this world and the Master Emerald, I shall power my greatest weapon, and my empire will rule over Mobius!" Eggman grinned. "But boss, the energy at the planet's core is unstable. We have no idea of the effects it has on someone, harnessing it could prove a challenge."

"Then I'll figure a solution. I never leave a plan without a backup solution. I came up with a backup plan after Sonic got back alive from the burning of Knothole."

"And Sonic managed to rescue his friends from the Egg Chamber either way." Orbot corrected.

Eggman grunted, waving his hand. He turned to Snively. "Snively, tell Lein-Da and the others to keep an eye out for fissures, I can harness energy from them. Immediately please!" Snively rolled his eyes and got to work.

"Now that's Sonic's out of the way, spreading out my army should be much easier. Cubot! Orbot! I want my prototype to be made as soon as possible." The robots took in the command, and started his order.

"Uh, ya think Sonic's friends might try and sabotage?" Cubot inquired. "They have their strengths, bit sooner or later they'll feel overwhelmed without Sonic. That's a weakness for those Freedom Fighters, and a positive for me. I've waited far too long for this day to come, and with the planet split in pieces, there's no hope left for Sonic's friends. I will get the last laugh, even if I have to wipe out those nuisances one by one."


End file.
